


十二点

by PreorderTraversal



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreorderTraversal/pseuds/PreorderTraversal
Summary: 牢房。小破车。





	十二点

晚上九点四十五，宗像礼司站在关押周防尊的牢房门口。

他九点半加班结束，花五分钟走到这里，站了十分钟。

不见天日的牢房昏暗阴冷，走廊的灯日夜不灭。灯是日光灯，灯光白得发青，是没什么温度的颜色。这十分钟里他一动不动，阴冷的凉意便像雾一样漫过来，浸染他的外套，攀住他裸露在外的皮肤，从领口和袖口缝隙一点点地往里探去。

九点四十六分，他走进去。

周防尊翻了个身，面对他侧躺着：“站了一个世纪才敢跨进门吗，宗像礼司？你就这点胆子？”

宗像礼司答非所问：“现在是晚上九点四十六。还剩两小时十四分钟。”

周防尊一手撑着枕头坐起来：“你就不问问我愿不愿意？不要过分自信，宗像。”

宗像礼司摘下眼镜，慢条斯理地折好，弯下腰把它放在床头：“两小时十三分。”

一只手掀翻了酒桶，酒水和醉人的香气顷刻爆炸开来，一粒火星溅进去，立时便蹿出骇人的热焰。

宗像礼司跌进那一团热焰中，从发梢到脚跟，完完整整地陷进去。火焰舔舐着他的每一寸皮肤，烧灼的刺痛细细密密，像一把银针一点一点地往里推，针尖刺过他的皮肉、穿进他的血管、穿出他的神经，要抵达他的骨骼，把痛楚钉进骨髓里去。

周防尊捞起他的双手，想把它们按在他的头顶，他的手臂得以暂时从痛中解脱出来。宗像礼司却不肯，他慢慢地，抚慰似的摩挲周防的手指，从钳制中挣脱出来，环上周防尊的脖子。

周防尊把收回的手撑在他耳边，轻笑着吻他的颈侧。宗像礼司微微耸肩：“不要在外面……留下……印子……”周防尊偏偏不听，于是亲吻变成舔咬，唇齿凶狠得像是在撕咬挣扎的猎物。

宗像礼司不甘示弱，转过头一口咬上周防尊的手腕。这一口同样凶狠，他咬住就不放，尝到了齿缝里的血腥味。

谁是谁的猎物？

周防尊沉下腰，压低声音贴着他耳廓说话，梦呓一般：“我不该留给你多余的力气。”

狰狞巨兽咆哮着冲进领地，它急切、贪婪而不知餍足，要去占领更深处、最深处，要去标记它所有未曾到达过的地方，要把所有的莹润丰美都据为己有。

这里是我的，那里是我的……全都是我的。

你是我的。

宗像礼司松开牙关，从喉咙里漏出一线呻吟。那一声低哑的长音轻而绵软，蛛丝一般细，没有重量一般搭着温热的吐息从他唇间飘出来，又一圈一圈地缠在周防尊的手腕上。

若有似无，拉扯不断。

宗像礼司收紧手臂，将周防尊缠得更紧，仍觉得不够，强硬地压下周防的头。周防的额头磕痛了他的额头，鼻梁撞在他脸上，汗水也蹭在他脸上。

管那么多呢，他只要吻他，立刻，一秒也不要等。

他们为什么不能融在一起？

就今晚。

他们的唇舌互相角力，连牙齿都要彼此碰撞，周防尊的唾液仿佛是烈酒，从他的舌尖烧进胃里，火辣又痛快，这样烈的酒，一滴就足够叫人醉倒。

宗像礼司的确醉倒了，他晕沉沉地泡在灼人的海水里，随着海浪浮沉翻滚，紧紧地抱住带他漂浮的救生板。

  


他醒过来的时候，感觉到右手掌心下有什么在隐隐地跳动。

是周防尊把他的手按在了胸口。

落在地上的终端短促地响了一声。

十二点。

  


end


End file.
